


Requiem of future past

by RW75



Category: Rush (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RW75/pseuds/RW75
Relationships: willam rush





	Requiem of future past

As he lay there on the bed mind wandering thru seemingly million thoughts. Of pass regrets, small victories and infinite possibilities if only....what it boiled down to was choice. Theirs, his or that of the whole dammed universe at large. Willing give...but then before he could finish those thoughts. He felt warm soft lips upon his. Cause his eye slowly opened as a sly smirk formed upon his lips. 

"Well good morning doctor....are you awake now or should I?" 

He then let out a deep sigh as a voice no less familiar as it were dear and near his own. That slowly waked him put off his deep slumber. With a sheepish grin on his face, Will turns to face her just as his hand. Raised to rub the sleep out his eyes then was about respond. When just like fleeting snow upon the slopes of the big bear mountain that it faded. As the reality sets in while the dream faded back in the foreground his mind. 

As instead standing beside him was a little boy. Hair matted and barely peek out the muddy hat on his head. Small hands hold tight onto one arm tug at it. As in his accent heavy voice ring with as much urgency, he could muster. 

" Doctor...Doctor...." 

He then with a gentle grin replied as he slowly tried to get back to his feet. An empty bottle of booze rolls off his chest as he did so. Whilst the faint pain radiates from the small of his back. With his eyes adjusting to the faint light slowly fill the small tent he was in. Oh so it seems how the mighty have fallen or in someway life seemingly took quite a hairball of a turn for instead of his old swanky set up which he'd been accustom to back in the city of angels. He'd been now shacked up in some backwater god know where backwater tent in seems middle of nowhere slumming it up with his old friend and former colleague Alex. But then again beggars can't be chooser or so the saying goes so to speak. For truth be told as much he'd hated or dread his current situation he'd reckon that could be worse. For thought, it seems or felt all but a lifetime ago. His life could have taken a much nastier route. For as he slowly began to stand with one hand doing well try brace himself off the old cot he'd found himself sleep in and the other slowly raise wipe the sleep off his eyes. That as he stood faint sharp pain course thru his right arm as memories from that fateful night slowly came flash in the back of his mind.

Sometime in the past...

It had all been one hell of a roller coaster ride from well ...hell in a sense. That once he'd been booked and cuffed by the cops then left to sweat it out inside one of their interrogation rooms that it hit him. For just as it seemed everything was going well for him....with him finally kick the habit....landing the woman and well a ticket to strait narrow. That he got roped back into his former life wherein with the violent untimely death J.P. then his best friend Alex break up with his family along with the bit trouble as much heat bear down on Manny. That he truly believes could go down badly for him if not for a few acquaintances he'd met along the way that help leverage him from the situation on hand. Wherein with the backing of his one-time grateful patient now running for a far higher post in government he sort of skirt his way out not just of the three ring circus that happened along with all the court entanglement.

Wherein with manny step up the plate to not only be the fall guy and take his place on the stand take the heat off him.


End file.
